swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:SWG Wiki/Archive 2
Archives Archive 1 New layout I've given the home page a much-needed makeover. If anyone knows how to create a similar layout without using a hundred tables please give it a go in your userspace, and if it works I'll move it over. What I'd like is for the different boxes to keep the 5 pixel gaps between each other, but not to have that gap between the sides, top and bottom. I couldn't figure out how to do that. Skinmeister 11:02, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Please check the layout on safari and firefox on a mac, there are some issues. Egeis 17:00, July 15 2008(Pacific) SWG Chilastra Server - Guild Info Hello. We would like to add our guild info to the wiki site. We have all of it typed up and ready to be sent. Who can assist us with this request? :Hi. You need to create a new page in the form ACRONYM (PA), then add the tag Category:Servername PA to the bottom of it. Skinmeister 01:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Mozilla/Firefox Search Engine Plug-in Is there currently a Mozilla/Firefox search engine plug-in? The old homepage had one listed that just leads you to the old wiki page, and it would be so useful if there was one that could directly search the new wiki. Leyah Skins broken? Are the skins for this site broken ... it seems no matter what skin i choose i get the default white one? Pa-Ec 00:26, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I'll have a look into that when I get a chance. Skinmeister 00:32, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::In 'My preferences' under 'Skin', uncheck the box titled 'Let the admins override my skin choice'. Drade 09:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Monaco skin Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! We are switching over all the default skins (for anon users) to our new skin "Monaco" this week. Most of the big wikis have already switched (i.e WoWWiki, Wookieepedia Dofus and FFXIclopedia. It is now the main actively developed Wikia platform. As a successor to Quartz, it comes with even more customizability - you can find out more on w:c:inside:Monaco Skin Customization, where you can also find out info about the new features and widgets available. I have taken the liberty of already creating your MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, but you can customize it much further with more links. An admin can set the default site skin via the skin section on , or by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin. If users wish to see another skin than the default, they can untick "See custom wiki skins (recommended)" on the same page. We really want wikis to move on to Monaco partly because it's more awesome than Quartz and Monobook and partly as it is where the bulk of our resources are currently aimed :) Please report any problems or questions with Monaco here Thanks for listening! Kirkburn (talk) 12:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) : Note that if there are major objections to the change, it is okay to change it back, but you must be forewarned that Monaco is "Wikia's default skin", and you may miss out on future developments. My apologies for being hasty with the change. Kirkburn (talk) 11:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Bria PA name I made a PA information page on Bria but somehow the name of the page ended up with Template in it and I can't figure out how to remove it. Any tips? Thanks again Cosmah Tekti 09:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) You could always move the page, one of the tab options next to edit. However, if you do decide to move the page, make sure you tell an admin to remove the original page that you no longer want. Try someone like Skinmeister. Bovell 11:10, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. Skinmeister 13:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Text in game Is there a "translation" for the text found in game? It's found on the signs, posters and buildings. One of my guildmates figured started decoding a lot of the posters and stuff, then we thought to check here. Has anyone done this yet? Do you mean Aurebesh? If you click on that link, you can see what the text translates to in English. Bovell 13:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ewwwww What happened to the frontpage? :I improved it. Skinmeister 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::You weren't happy with the Reskin in March? :::Eh? That was what I was referring to. Maybe you have a different skin in your preferences when you're logged in or something. I use the old Wikia skin rather than any of the newer ones because they're buggy and take aaaaaages to load. Skinmeister 08:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't log in... and honestly, I can't find a Skins option... Skin and main page changes Hi All, I've been working on a new main page layout today. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags I have drafted a main page using the new tags on Main Page/temp which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. You also need to consider the move to Monaco skin, and whether you want to customise the skin for this wiki. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. Or you can choose one of the defaults, see your preferences for images of those. Remember, monobook will still be available as a personal choice, so this is just about the site's default. Please let me know what colour scheme you prefer, and if you want something custom, I'll be happy to help. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 18:06, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Any thoughts on this? I'll be switching over the skin (to Monaco Saphire) and the main page in a couple of days, unless there are changes to make? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 12:16, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Monaco Sapphire looks fine to me. However, I'm not fond of the featured article box dominating so much of above the scroll area. I'd rather the position of Main Content and Featured article be switched. I have been working on ideas for the Main Content box that I would like to see included when you make the update.Valtier 15:05, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::At the moment what you've done so far appears to be fine, however I think it would look better if you swaped the Main Content and Featured Article boxes around. I'll make any needed tweaks afterwards. Drade 16:48, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have added an alternative main page temp2. It removes the double logo and "Part of the Wikia Gaming network" (since Wiki Gaming is now linked at the bottom) and also makes use of the white space in the Main content header row. It also includes alternative content links from my userspace.Valtier 17:29, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::Looks good to me! I'll leave it until Monday, to see if anyone else has tweaks ... but if anyone wants to go ahead with the change, that's good too -- sannse (talk) 19:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::OK I've swapped the boxes around in your temp page, can you put in whatever it needs to make the ads appear? Then I'll move it to the main page. Drade 19:32, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Removed double logo and Wikia Gaming reference (since it's located in the footer) and moved SWG Wiki info to Main content header row to take advantage of more white space.Valtier 19:57, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I've reverted that last edit. I'll incorporate some of the things you've been working on after the move. Drade 20:00, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::And again. As this is what it will be changing to, use your userspace to display alternative versions. Drade 20:06, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It does not display properly in the userspace! Valtier 20:17, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure what you're going on about here. I've made a copy in my userspace and it seems to look OK to me. Drade 20:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Earlier it had nested the page within the page (which caused cramped spacing), it is no longer doing that. Nonetheless, is it possible to have an open discussion on more than one presentation without a string of reverts, deletes and moves? Valtier 20:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes. I like some of your ideas, others are things I've been meaning to do for a while but didn't have time or forgot about, others I'm not to keen on. I'll be putting in those I think are appropriate at this time. Drade 20:39, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Can you be more specific in what you are planning and what still remains open for feedback? Valtier 20:43, 5 July 2008 (UTC) OK, we are switched! Admins, if you want to change the default skin (now on Monaco Sapphire) then you can do so in your preferences. Let me know if you want to change to a custom skin and need help. The Main page is copied over and the two ads are live. Thanks for the changes, it looks good. -- sannse (talk) 15:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Main page protection Hullo there! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I've just reduced the protection of the Main Page to registered users only. Wikia's protection policy advises that pages only be protected if they are the target of vandalism - otherwise full protection can cause more damage to the wiki through possible neglect than vandalism may have otherwise done. I hope this is not a problem! Kirkburn (talk) 14:36, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I've restored the protection. It has always been like that with this wiki, and is certainly required. I recall that you did the same thing a few months back and it was swiftly vandalised within the day, please don't again. Drade 15:41, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::That was by an IP - semi-protection does not allow edits by IPs, or user account less then four days old. Protecting the main page fully I disagree with but won't complain... but individual templates used on it, and which are likely to require updating, seems silly to me. (It's not even done on WoWWiki). Kirkburn (talk) 16:06, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm... I did not know that registered accounts had to be active for four days first. OK, I'm going to make some more suggested modificiations to the main page this weekend, I'll change them to semi-protected after that. Drade 16:43, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool. I really have no idea why I fully unprotected in in January - it was not my intention :( Annoys me that it managed to get vandalised so quickly. Kirkburn (talk) 16:57, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Featured character so, as some might of noticed, ive been posting and updating about my RP character that resides on starsider and has for quite a while - 3 years now - theres quite a bit of a story to it, and a lot of detail put into it. Was wondering how long each stay up and when they change? If theres any plans to further that, id like to nominate my own page - even if a bit shameless of me - for it. if not, its okay, just noticed the same one has been there for a while. it is located at: Myxxie_Eosad_(character) Myxxie 07:55, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Fair enough then, done! Skinmeister 15:27, 25 November 2008 (UTC) anyone know how i can create like a gallery box to put images in so they dont clutter my page? MY BIO hey i want to put my bio on the starwars galaxys charicters-starsider page but the blocked it ........ help? :You need to add Category:Starsider characters to the bottom of the page and it'll be added automatically. Skinmeister 21:35, 21 January 2009 (UTC) New: Master List of Commands in SWG A to L (Updated Now) New: Master List of Commands in SWG A to G Command D to L just need formating and H to Z, I just need time to move my hardcopy and research updates on SWG web site for phase 1. Next for Phase 2 is to the commands list like this ex: "/cough Action/Target:self/object/other "ooch", At other "ooch" "yuk :( PLease what where you couch" or /move up 1-500 /Target:object only Ex: /move up 450 This very handly for macros prigramming or just see was in use and now in use too. Main page images I've changed the main page around a little to look better with the original MonoBook template (which is superior to the current default one by the way, much faster with less adverts) and a couple of the images aren't showing up. I'm not sure if this is because they need to be cached at the new sizes first or something, but if I've broken it somehow then please revert/correct them. Skinmeister 09:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC)